Who's In the Fourth Box?
by WildxFlower
Summary: Vampire Diaries FF about Klaus and who's in the fourth mystery coffin. The only one that could destroy him, the only woman that could capture and crush his heart.
1. Chapter 1

**Who's In the Fourth Box?**

**Vampire Diaries fan fiction about Klaus and who's in the fourth mystery coffin. The only one that could destroy him, the only woman that could capture and crush his heart.**

**I do not own the Vampire Diaries **

**Rated T for now**

**So this is less of a rough draft (it's basically the same). **

* * *

><p>Stefan, Bonnie, and Damon finally got the fourth coffin open- it took a very powerful and draining (by the looks of Bonnie) spell to get it open. They weren't sure what they expected to find but what they found defiantly wasn't what any of them pictured. A vampire, but that wasn't a big surprise but what did surprise them was unlike the other vampires in Klaus's coffins she wasn't daggered- instead she was surrounded by vervain and mummified, Bonnie also noticed that some other magical herbs were lining the coffin- Klaus must have had a powerful witch spell the vampire lying inside. The way she looked reminded Damon of how the tomb vampires looked- when he tried to find Katherine only to find out that she was never even in the tomb.<p>

Stefan was the first to say something "Let's get her some blood" he said then walked across the room and grabbed a blood bag from a duffle bag he knew that they might need to have some blood available for whatever or whoever was in the mysterious fourth coffin.

The three of them hovered over the coffin as Stefan let drops of blood drip from the bag into the mummified vampire's mouth. They watched in amazement as the ashen vampire quickly transformed into a beautiful fair skinned girl, with long brown hair that seemed to be in perfect loose ringlets, along with dark lashes, and full soft pink lips after only receiving a few drops of blood- it should have taken an entire bag of blood at the very least to have such a huge effect instead of only a few drops. They all seemed to be holding their breaths (even though only one of them really needed to breathe) waiting for the pretty vampires to wake. Suddenly the vampire's eyes snapped open reveling a pair of bright blue eyes that seemed to shine.

Bonnie jumped back from the sudden wakening of the mysterious vampire- while Damon and Stefan remained hovering waiting for the vampire to make a move or say something. Instead of saying anything or jumping from her coffin immediately the mystery girl took in her surroundings then took in the coffin to find that it was lined with vervain and other magical herbs. Instead of wasting time panicking and losing any more strength from the box filled with plants that were toxic to vampires she swiftly jumped from the coffin, passed the other two vampires that were hovering above her and ran to the doorway- only to lean against it waiting for the others in the room to react.

She smirked at the shocked expressions, thinking that they must have thought she'd be too weak to do that, or that fast but remained silent waiting for the three strangers to speak first. "So, who are you?" Damon. Instead of giving an answer she said "Who do you think I am?" she asked and the next one to speak was Stefan "Someone that's very important to Klaus" he said.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I think I'll have this story alternate every chapter from the past and the present. So the next chapter will be of the past. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Who's In the Fourth Box?**

**I do not own the Vampire Diaries **

**Rated T for now**

* * *

><p><strong>The Beginning<strong>

Klaus and the other original siblings had only been immortal for a short time when they stumbled upon a quaint little village that the men of the original family especially enjoyed. The village was filled with beautiful culture and traditions, great wine, and most importantly many tasty beautiful women.

On their third day in the quaint village that was near the sea, a wedding was being held and the entire village was celebrating. The original vampires crashed the celebration and made nice with the locals most of which had already and ignorantly accepted the family into their community and those who didn't they could always compel… or eat.

The locals were performing a ritual were the bride and her unmarried friends dance together. All the young unmarried women in the village wore garlands of flowers on their heads and danced together bare-foot. That's when he first saw her, like several of the other young women she was beautiful but what made her stand out was this glint of mischief in her eyes.

He was a goner after he got that first glimpse of those hauntingly beautiful blue eyes that had a mischievous fire behind them. After the traditional dance ended and a new song sprung from the musical instruments Klaus made his way over to her, and without asking he took her hands into his and started to dance with her. Instead of being startled by his sudden appearance she just smiled at him and danced along.

Klaus considered making conversation but decided against it, he was enjoying the body language too much. Unlike the other women she danced more seductively, gracefully, and confidently than the others, and she didn't even seem to notice. It was clear to Klaus that a girl like her didn't belong in a small village like this- and she seemed to know it too, she didn't have to say anything it was in her eyes the hunger for life that was unbelievably uncommon to find.

The two of them danced together all night without exchanging a single word.

The party was dwindling and the musicians stopped playing signaling the end of the night and just as Klaus was about to introduce himself his dance partner was tugged away from him by another one of the young women wearing garlands- and pulled away towards the houses. As a goodbye she gave him a nod and a smile as she retreated- he didn't even get to learn her name, but he planned to soon.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what do you think? I know short chapter, but at least it's something. Please review :D **


	3. Chapter 3

**Who's In the Fourth Box?**

**I do not own the Vampire Diaries **

**Rated T for now**

* * *

><p><strong>The Present <strong>

"Who do you think I am?" the mystery vampire replied.

"Someone that's very important to Klaus" Stefan said, and the mystery vampire seemed to be fighting a smirk from hearing these words.

"What year is this?" She asked.

"We asked you something first" Damon said.

She stared at Damon for a moment. Her stare was powerful- he felt as if she were x-raying him. Then she broke eye contact and sighed. "Well if you aren't going to tell me, I'll just have to ask the first snack I spot" she said then started to turn to leave only to be slammed into a wall by Damon.

The mystery vampire laughed surprising and confusing the others in the room at her unusual reaction. This made Damon angry.

"Who are you?" Damon said in a calm voice that was laced with impatience. Once again she ignored his question and simply looked at him- it was a look of mild interest. That expression passed and was replaced by annoyance as Damon pushed her harder against the wall.

"Get off me" she said simply with a small trace of impatience and annoyance in her voice. Damon didn't move a muscle. She sighed then in one small swift movement she flung Damon off her sending him flying across the room and smashing into the wall opposite of her, which made some of the drywall fall off. Bonnie, Damon, and Stefan stared at her in shock and a small grin appeared on her face.

"Baby vampires" She said and rolled her eyes, and started to turn to leave again Then once again she was slammed back against a wall but this time with two vampires slamming her into the wall and holding her in place. Now she was angry- you could see the fury in her eyes. She flung both of them off her just as easily and watched them hit the wall that was starting to dilapidate. She ran to them at vampire speed then picked the two of them up by their necks. The two brothers attempted to and struggled to get out of her grip.

She glared at the two of them and her fangs were now barred. "The only reason I have decided not to kill you just now, is because you have done me a great favor by getting me out of that miserable box. But don't think for a moment that this favor you've done gives you any power over me" she said.

She turned her head to look at Bonnie who was trying to perform a spell on her "What year is it!?" the mysterious and dangerous vampire demanded. Bonnie jumped from the sudden attention she was getting from the increasingly intimidating vampire and from the furiousness of the vampire's voice "2011" Bonnie said in a whisper.

The newly awakened vampire stared at her for a moment with a look of complete shock on her face "2011?" she repeated and Bonnie gave a small nod. Her look of shock was quickly replaced again with furry and an actual growl escaped her.

She turned back to the two vampires that she was holding up by the throats, both were clawing at her hands pathetically attempting to get out of her tight and painful grasp. "Listen you baby vamps, I've been asleep apparently for a _very_ long time. As you can imagine I'm immeasurably angry. So if you try to stop me from leaving one more time I will rip your hearts out faster than you could scream for your witch to try a spell on me" she hissed. "Now, nod if you understand me" she said and both men struggled to nod under the choke hold, but the message was received, she released her hold on them making them drop hard to the ground. Then in less than a blink of an eye she disappeared from the witch house.

She was gone. She was supposed to be their secret weapon that would destroy Klaus and the only thing she destroyed was some of the witch house and most of their hope.

* * *

><p>The three of them seemed to stare at the spot their mystery vampire had just been in for a long time before one of them spoke or moved.<p>

Damon stood up quickly; the look on his face was of complete frustration. "We did not work this hard and spend this much time staring at a damn coffin to get nothing!" Damon said furiously. They were supposed to have all the answers, to have a leg up on Klaus and finally be able to get rid of him. But they had nothing. All they had accomplished was releasing an angry vampire, adding to the already long list of their problems.

The others said nothing to this; in fact they went completely quiet for another few moments before Bonnie broke the silence with: "How long do you think she's been in there?" she asked. "I don't know" Stefan said "What does it matter!" Damon said still furious then started pacing the room and muttering angrily he muttered "baby vamps" a few times, him being called that seemed to greatly offend him.

Ignoring Damon Bonnie continued "She wasn't wearing anything that would help us know when she was locked up in the coffin" Bonnie said. Both men looked at her- they hadn't noticed what she was wearing at all "what was she wearing?" Stefan asked. "It looked like a bed sheet" Bonnie answered.

"Well, one things clear. We have to figure out who she is- and why the witches seem to think she could help destroy Klaus" Stefan concluded annoyed and disappointed that she was no help at all in answering those two questions.

They left the witch house disappointed, frustrated, and worried that they had just released a vampire just as dangerous as Klaus.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I don't really like this last part, but whatever. I thought it was important to show that there was no way of telling when she was put in the coffin. Also, in case it bothered you/confused you that I said it was 2011 I said that because that's what they would have said at the time. So what did you think? Reviews would be nice :D and do you think I should cut out that last part? **


End file.
